Standin' in the way
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin's dad doesn't like the fact that Austin and Ally love each other and are getting married.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Standin' in the way**

**Austin Moon and his dad are mad at each other. When Austin told his parents that he is going to marry Ally, his dad went super-angry.**

"Austin, I tell you again...don't marry Ally. I don't think you understand how serious marriage is. You're young. There's no way you can be sure that she's the right one for you. Slow down, son. Don't rush this." says Austin's dad in a hard dark tone.

"Dad, you don't seem to care about how Ally and I feel about each other. We're in love. Doesn't that mean a thing to you? You're so rude to me. I'm your son for cryin' out loud. Have a little faith in me. I know that I'll love my sweet Ally forever." says Austin.

"Really? She's your first real girlfriend. You can't say for sure that you'll love her that much a year from now." says Austin's dad.

"Mike, darlin'...the kids are only doing what we did at their age. It's kinda wrong for you as Austin's father to be mad at him for wanna marry his first girlfriend." says Austin's mom. "I remember another Mr Moon who told his parents that his first girlfriend was his one true love. Don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love?"

"That's besides the point, Mims. I was ready. Austin's not. I just wanna make sure that my only son doesn't rush head first into marriage only to change his mind later." says Austin's dad as he turn to look at his wife.

"Wow!" says Austin with a laugh. "Dad, listen to mom. You were once young and in love, just like I am right now. Give me your blessing to marry the woman I love."

"Never! You should be happy that I don't stop you from being a rock star. I've been too soft on you during your childhood. As your dad I should have set some limits. If I could go back in time and do things different I'd be much more strict." says Austin's dad.

"Mike, aren't you a bit too hard on our son?" says Austin's mom.

"No, just the opposite. He's not mature enough to get married." says Austin's dad. "Don't tell me that I'm too hard here, woman!"

Ally enter the room.

"Austin, ready to go? We should go work on the new song." says Ally.

"Not so fast there, young lady! Austin's never gonna be your husband. He's not nearly mature enough to be a man and marry you." says Austin's dad to Ally.

"What...?" says Ally in a hard angry tone. Ally doesn't usually get mad like this, but she never accept that people talk like that about her Austin. "Mr Moon...Austin is the most sweet, wonderful guy I've ever known. I know that he can be a true responsible man. He's got the right to marry the one he love. He's a legal adult."

"Don't get sassy with me, Ally Dawson! You're just an insecure little whore that try to use my son for your own perverted pleasure." says Austin's dad.

"No, I'm not!" says Ally as she begin to cry.

Ally run out from the room.

"Ally..." says Austin in a calm friendly tone as he run after his girlfriend.

"Nice goin' there, Mike Moon!" says Austin's mom in an angry sarcastic tone. "See what you did. You made your son's girlfriend cry and not in a good way. Happy now?"

"Ally is bad influence on our son. Sure you're able to see that, Mimi." says Austin's dad.

"No, she's not. How can you be mad at such a sweet friendly woman like Ally? Don't you have a heart...?" says Austin's mom.

"Sure I do. I just wanna protect my son." says Austin's dad.

"Come on! Austin's not a little kid anymore. Be nice to him." says Austin's mom.

Austin return to the room.

"I hope you're happy now, you worthless excuse for a dad. Now Ally ran home cryin' because of you. She thinks you're some evil man who care nothing for others." says Austin to his dad.

"Austin, do the right thing." says Austin's dad.

"Mom, what do you think?" says Austin.

"I think that if you really love Ally that much you should totally marry her. You have my blessing, Austin." says Austin's mom.

"Thanks, mom!" says Austin.

"Unlike your angry dad over there, I understand that you and Ally love each other." says Austin's mom.

"Mims, don't be so damn soft. No wonder our son is such a weak man when you are nice to him all the time." says Austin's dad.

"Don't...say...that I'm weak." says an angry Austin to his dad. "I'm gonna go over to Ally's. My girlfriend needs me. Bye!"

Austin grab his guitar and leave.

Two weeks later after talking to Ally's mom, Penny, Mr Moon give Austin his blessing to marry Ally.

Ally and Austin are happy that Mike Moon changed his mind.

**The End.**


End file.
